Because surgery has offered cure or long-term palliation to many cancer patients, the number of people who can potentially benefit from prosthetic replacements has increased significantly. However, prosthetic research has not been able to keep up with the demand for optimal prosthetic materials which are durable, functional, and cosmetically acceptable. This program project proposal is designed to further prosthetic rehabilitation of the cancer patients requiring removal of bone or facial tissues. This integrated program in prosthetics and related basic sciences will examine three major areas. The first project will study segmental and joint replacement research. It will involve prosthesis design and analysis, improvement of surgical technique, and studies of the quality of limb and joint motion during rehabilitation process. The second project will examine materials for facial prostheses. This will involve studying facial skin in vivo and in vivo, as well as extensive studies on the elastomer which will be used in this study, and a standardization of the process of color-matching. This will significantly reduce the cost of providing the service to the patient or third party payer. The results can then be applied to prostheses for upper and lower extremity amputees. The third project will develop and evaluate new methods of gait training for lower extremity cancer patients who have been treated with amputation or bone replacement. It will include studies of methods of biofeedback. This program project proposal will coordinate the activities of investigators with diverse backgrounds, interests, and expertise and will include surgeons, physiatrists, physical and occupational therapists, biomechanical engineers, biomaterial scientists, prosthodontists, and medical communications specialists. Such collaboration will enrich the program and provide the best possible treatment and rehabilitation to cancer patients who require bone and joint resection, amputation of lower extremity, or facial tissue removal. The information produced will be disseminated to patients, allied health personnel, and physicians at this institution and at all other cancer centers.